Mystinuclear Device
A Mystinuclear Device is a powerful Nuclear Weapon classified as Magetech. The device uses Mystic Energy as a fuel source to cause a nuclear fusion or fission reaction within the payload often consisting of a nuclear material. They were derived from the Hindu Gods' Astras and used by the Atlanteans and Lemurians during the Atlante-Lemurian War. They are still commonly used by Atlantean Warships. Mechanics Mystinuclear Devices consist of a Mithril Fuel Tank, Mystic Converter, Mystic Flux Regulator, Mystic Circuitry, Nuclear Payload, and a Payload Catalyst. The Mithril Fuel Tank contains high amounts of Mystic Energy this is the fuel used to cause the nuclear detonation. The Payload Catalyst is the most volatile part of the device it is the mystic spark plug that initiates the explosion. The Mystic Converter is an energy transmutation device attached to the Payload Catalyst, it is the spell casting device that gives the fuel it's function in the reaction it is made of Atlantean Crystals. The Mystic Flux Regulator is a safety and programming device attached to the other components via Mystic Circuitry composed of orichalcum and Atlantean Crystal Data Chips. Payload Catalyst The payload varies depending on the device, but one thing is certain The Seven Ten Rule is still very much valid. While Protonuclear Variants are Three Times as powerful as a Thermonuclear Device, an Obscurinuclear Variant is around Ten Times more powerful than a Thermonuclear Device. Thermonuclear Payload The Thermonuclear Payload is the most Common form. These use Mystic Energy to produce a Thermonuclear Reaction within a Hydrogen Fusion Fuel warhead and it's Tamper. The Tamper is often made from a Highly Radioactive Fissile metal with mystical properties. Mystinuclear Metals like these include Timonium, Romanium, and Neronium. While not as potent as that seen from Protonuclear Warheads, Anti-Mystic Radiation is still prevalent in a lesser form associated with Mystiradioactive Materials. Protonuclear Payload Protonuclear Payloads are made from a Protomatter Fusion Fuel. Protomatter is a highly volatile form of Exotic Physical Matter that displays properties of Metaphysical Matter. It is produced alongside Dark Energy as a byproduct from Dark Matter Fusion, a process known to be found in Dark Matter Stars like Altaris. The Protomatter Fusion is initiated by a chain reaction caused by Mystic Energy attuned to a certain vibrational frequency pattern. The result is an enormously massive explosion of Mystic Power, But as a result Anti-Mystic Radiation is given off from traces of Dark Antimatter Particles. This Anti-Mystic Radiation is a byproduct of the fusion reaction and can be worse than Radioactive Fissile Elements. Such radiation has similar effects to Normal Radioactive Fallout but also attacks and nullifies Mystic Energies making Mystical Powers, Weapons, and Technology virtually unusable. If exposed for too long and left untreated it can and will damage the Meridian System drastically affecting the Ability to use Psionics or Magic in the long term. In severe cases it can rob a person of the ability to use Magic or Psionics altogether. Obscurinuclear Payload Obscurinuclear Payloads are payloads similar to Thermonuclear Weapons in Design. The point of these warheads is to make a miniature Dark Supernova. The Primary Payload creates a Protomatter Fusion Reaction triggered by Mystic Energy. This creates a massive amount of Dark-Antimatter which then Reacts with the Secondary Payload that Contains Dark Matter. The explosion created by these Mystinuclear Devices are on average Ten Times more powerful than Protonuclear Warheads. Anti-Mystic Radiation is Almost Three as bad as that from Protonuclear Warheads. In short the Annihilation of Dark Matter and Dark Antimatter make a massive explosive flux of Dark Energy increasing the primary payload's explosive force and corruptive power. The deadliest effect of such an explosion is that it can move faster than light and disintegrate anything the blast wave hits on the quantum level. Obscurinuclear warheads are based off of the effects of Dark Supernovae. In the cores of Dark Stars when the Dark Matter is completely used up it begins to fuse Dark Matter in the outer layers and Protomatter in the core. The fusion of Protomatter causes a large amount of Dark-Antimatter particles to be emmitted. This reacts with the Dark Matter fusion and causes a Dark Supernova of sorts. A huge amount of physical and metaphysical energy is released into space and a large amount of Anti-Mystic Radiation is pumped out as well. The remnant of this event is known as a Dark Energy Star, which appear similar to Black Holes. Another notable byproduct of these Stellar Events are light elements such as Hydrogen and Helium. Mystinuclear Fallout Mystinuclear Fallout is the most dangerous side-effect of these reactions. Not only does it cause the things Non-Mystinuclear Fallout does but also has a Corrupting Quality to it. It can damage the Meridian System and if severe enough untreated can rob victims of their ability to use Magic or Psionics. Like that of Normal Nuclear Fallout, Mystinuclear Fallout follows The Seven Ten Rule. Anti-Mystic Radiation Anti-Mystic Radiation is the Key Factor in Mystinuclear Fallout. It is produced several ways but is in most cases caused by a Nuclear Reaction in Mystinuclear Metals or from the Fusion of Protomatter. Trivia *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 08:04, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Copyright Held Content Category:Magetech Category:Weapons Systems